


Chocolate Cake

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Stubborness, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V and Vergil stop at a bar.





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/gifts).



> I don't think there's a better feeling than getting commissioned to write your otp <3
> 
> If you want to check me on other sites, you can find me on twitter @vault_emblem and on tumblr @bi-naesala

V thought that maybe, now that he isn’t linked to Vergil anymore, his body would’ve gotten stronger, and yet it’s still the same. He supposes it’s not so bad until he’s taking a walk outside with said Vergil and realizes he needs some time to rest his legs.

He would’ve hated having to express such weakness – as much as Vergil would’ve had – but… they’re not the same as they once were, so this time V has no qualms stopping in his tracks – thus making Vergil stop as well, since they were walking arm in arm – and lifting his cane to point at an open bar at the corner of the street.

Vergil looks at what V’s pointing at, then his gaze is back to him.

“Need a break?”. There is no hint of judgment in his voice – hasn’t been in a long time – and V nods.

“I wouldn’t mind sitting down for a while”

Vergil silently nods at those words, taking V with him as he begins to walk again.

 

The atmosphere is warm inside, this V can appreciate. They choose an isolated table, near the window, so that they may keep basking in it without any kind of disturbance.

V can’t hold back a sigh of relief as he can finally sit down on a chair. He needed this.

 

“So… what are you going to get?”

“Mmh…”. V’s still scanning through all the menu has to offer. “I was thinking about a dessert”.

He looks at Vergil then with clever gaze.

“Shall I order one for you as well?”

“ _No_ ”, Vergil is quick to reply, “I’ll just get some tea”.

 

This is weird.

V knows – he _remembers_ – how much he likes sweets; even when he – they? – was little, he’d always order a dessert when mother would take him and Dante out. This was something he and his twin shared, even though their tastes were different: Dante liked more fruity sweets while Vergil, well, Vergil has always been crazy about chocolate.

He knows this is something very small to get so worked up about, but… it hurts to see Vergil still trying to hold back regarding certain things. There was a time in which he would’ve been able to discern exactly the reason of such behaviour, but now things are different: he isn’t part of Vergil anymore – or else they would also have _the demon_ , and that would be no good for anybody. If, under certain aspects, this is good, because V can now live as _himself_ , on the other hand it has made dealing with Vergil harder.

 

They could’ve gone their respective ways and never speak to each other ever again; yes, maybe that would’ve been the wiser choice, and yet – as they found out – after all it looks like they still need each other.

This experience has changed Vergil, and V, knowing what he’s capable of better than anyone else, wants to see where this will lead to, he wants to see if the change he longs for is actually possible – and it looks like it is, even when Vergil acts like a stubborn fool like in this case.

 

He hums, deciding that, for now, it might be best to leave this alone.

 

 

He smiles, gently, thanking the waiter when he brings them their orders. Now that he thinks about it, he should’ve gotten some tea to go with the chocolate cake slice he got, but it’s too late now; oh well, he’s sure Vergil could share it with him if he asks but, first things first, he needs to try this cake.

He feels childishly eager as he takes his first bite and… it’s so good, probably the best chocolate cake he’s had in a long while – if not ever.

And so he takes another bite, and one again, and he’s so enraptured by it that he almost doesn’t notice the way Vergil’s staring at him, _almost_. He can’t seem to be able to look away from V’s plate, even as he tries to hide himself behind the tea cup, but V notices it.

 

A knowing smile appears on his lips, and V cuts another mouthful of cake with the fork, then he stretches it towards Vergil – who only narrows his eyes at the gesture.

“Try it”.

It’s not really a request, but rather a command, even if V’s tone remains gentle.

 

Vergil is hesitating.

It’s obvious that he wants it, and yet he still tries not to follow his desires for some reason… no, that’s a lie. V knows exactly why, and that’s what hurts the most: it’s a mix of sense of guilt and the conviction that indulging like this will make him weaker; if V can be honest on the matter, this is the most foolish thing he’s ever heard, but he also understands it: they didn’t have time to indulge in their desires when they were on the run from Mundus’ demons, and it hurt less pretending that they didn’t want anything in the first place, instead of longing for something they couldn’t have.

 

Now things are different, however.

Now they can afford this, even if Vergil acts like he still can’t, but it’s alright: V will help him.

 

He doesn’t budge, and instead he keeps staring at Vergil, knowing that he won’t be able to handle it for too long, and in fact he can soon see him sigh, muttering a quiet “All right” as he leans forward and tastes the bite V’s offering to him.

 

For a moment everything’s still, but then Vergil’s gaze lightens up; he clearly likes it.

“It’s… it’s good”

That may not be much, but coming from Vergil, it is.

“I know”, V smiles, pushing his plate towards Vergil as he continues, “I’m full, so if you want to finish it…”.

Here comes the hesitation again, but this time it only lasts for a moment.

“Thank you”, Vergil mutters, accepting V’s offer, and the other can only smile seeing him finally getting something he likes.

 

It’s what he – _they_ – deserve after all.


End file.
